gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Harmony
Harmony was a guest character on Glee. She was first introduced at an Ohio mixer for future applicants to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, more popularly known as NYADA, and is one of a group of aspiring students to have been attending monthly as freshmen. She has been working in show business since before birth — an ultrasound of her was featured in an episode of Murder, She Wrote, and she later appeared in commercials for Gerber baby food. When Rachel and Kurt come to their first NYADA mixer, Harmony sings lead on an extensively choreographed mashup of Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do, which intimidates the two new arrivals. She returned in Hold on to Sixteen, leading her glee club, The Unitards, to a third place finish at Sectionals, after which she tells Kurt that she's a sophomore and to watch out next year because it's going to be a "bloodbath". Harmony is portrayed by Lindsay Pearce, who was one of the runner-ups on the first season of'' The Glee Project. Biography Season Three The Purple Piano Project At a mixer for NYADA hopefuls, Harmony, along with her friends, greets Rachel and Kurt and questions them about their experience and credits. She states that the group have been rehearsing for years and is shown to be very enthusiastic. Harmony leads Rachel and Kurt to their seats. A performance of ''Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do commences, with Harmony singing lead-vocals. Towards the end of the performance, a tension is visible between Harmony and Rachel when it's seen that Harmony is very talented. The powerful performance leaves an impact on Rachel and Kurt, who are intimidated by Harmony's group and cry in Rachel's car over their foolish dreams. Not fully defeated, Kurt convinces Rachel that while Harmony might be more vocally talented, Rachel has fierceness like no other and is unique in her own way. Hold on to Sixteen Harmony competes with her glee club, The Unitards, at the 2011 Sectionals competition. This intimidates Kurt and makes Rachel jealous, as she says that she should have be singing that song (Buenos Aires) instead of being banned from performing. Harmony leads the Unitards and they shock Will with how good they are, which he wasn't counting on. Harmony and The Unitards place third at Sectionals, however she doesn't seem distraught at all, in fact she seems happy to have even competed. While walking off stage, Kurt stops her to compliment her on her outstanding performance, to which she responds, "Just think I'm only a sophomore, and I'm already this good. Next year's going to be a bloodbath!" This seems to leave Kurt a little stunned, almost scared. Personality Harmony is shown to be a vicious competitor with the strength to power through anyone. She is a beautiful young woman with a promising future in musical theatre. She is shown to have the same traits as Rachel and Kurt, and has the same tastes, as shown in clothing style and music selection. Songs 'Solos' Season Three: Anything-goes-anything-you-can-do.png|Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do (The Purple Piano Project)|link=Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do HarmonyBA.png|Buenos Aires (Hold on to Sixteen)|link=Buenos Aires Duets Season Three: 312653 189760864435639 106700899408303 430388 1475350705 n.jpg|Do You Hear What I Hear (Wade/Unique) (Not In Episode) Trivia *Her ultra-sound was used in an episode of Murder, She Wrote. *Her ultra-sound was more than likely used in the episode "Home Care", since that is in the timeframe of her conception and/or birth and is a medical episode. *She played the Gerber® Baby as an infant. *She wore the same star necklace as Rachel during her Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do performance. *Her name is a reference to a musical harmony. *Was rumoured to appear in "Mash Off", but for an as-of-yet unexplained reason, she didn't. *The name of her show choir is "The Unitards". *In Hold on to Sixteen, she is revealed to be a sophomore. *Her solos came from three different musicals. *Harmony was the first character on the show to be portrayed by a winning participant of The Glee Project, Lindsay Pearce. *Harmony is the only character portrayed by a Glee Project winner that didn't have a surname. *She is also the only character played by a Glee Project winner that wasn't given an episode dedicated to her. Gallery Anything-goes-anything-you-can-do.png Harmony.jpg HarmonyBA.png HarmonyBA2.png Harmony hots.jpg S3E1 Anything Goes Lindsay.png 250px-Harmony.png BuenosAiresUnitards.png Buenos Aires-003.jpg Buenos Aires-004.jpg Unitards2.png Unitrads.png HarmonyBA2.png HarmonyBA3.png HarmonyBA4.png HarmonyBA5.png HarmonyBA6.png Lindsay-hand.gif Tumblr lvtce4b90O1qkd8vm frame1.jpg S640x480 (2).jpg S640x480 (1).jpg Harmony 1;.jpg Buenos aires.png 3063687309 1 5 2QKmIPai.gif 261203395 640.jpg 225767607 640.jpg Anything1.jpg BAHarmony.jpg Harmonyhs.jpg|Harmony's Head Shot Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters